


my heart's home

by orphan_account



Series: het age gaps [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderswap, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae didn't know that baekhee wanted to keep jongdae, but he wants to keep her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart's home

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fem!baekhyun, age gap, vague sex

“Are you ever going to ask me to marry you?” ****

Jongdae chokes on the bagel he’s currently biting into, sending him into a horrendous coughing fit that has Baekhee running to get him some water. When she comes back with a cup of water in her hand, Jongdae takes it and chugs it down. He finally swallows the bagel down and breathes in. “What?” Jongdae asks. He’s sweating, possibly because he nearly just choked to death but probably because of the suddenness of Baekhee’s question.

“I said, are you ever going to ask me to marry you?” She rests her palm flat on the table, hip cocked out as she stands in front of Jongdae. The t-shirt she’s wearing, Jongdae’s t-shirt, slips off her shoulder and the strands of her hair frame her face as she stares down at him, her lips pursed. She swirls her morning tea – hot black tea with too much sugar and honey to be healthy – with a spoon before she picks it up and brings it to her lips. “You’re getting old.”

“Am not,” Jongdae huffs back.

Baekhee smiles around her mug. She maneuvers until she’s standing behind Jongdae, leaning down to rest her chin on the length of his shoulder. “It’s okay. I still find it sexy,” Baekhee purrs into his ear, leaving a soft kiss along his jaw.

He watches her as she pulls away, sauntering off towards their bedroom, his eyes trained to her hips and the way they sway side to side. It shows off how she’s only wearing panties underneath. She peeks over her shoulder and gives him a Baekhee-like grin before she disappears into the bedroom. It leaves Jongdae alone at the table with the newspaper and his half-eaten bagel that he’s not very hungry for now. The churning feeling in his stomach has ruined his appetite.

It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it. He’s thought about proposing many times over the course of two years. He almost had the guts to do it once, until Baekhee showed up in a dress that Jongdae had swore he’d only seen in his dreams. He should’ve done it that night, but after seeing all the other twenty-year-old males eyeing her made him lose the nerve.

For a while, Jongdae had thought Baekhee wouldn’t want to get married. She’s only twenty-six and just started her career. Jongdae is thirty-six and is starting to grow grey hair in his roots.

Sometimes it seems like they are worlds apart, but Baekhee comes home to him at the end of her day, curling in his lap and planting kisses all over his face. She tells him how much she loves him and how wonderful he is to her. She whispers to him about how attractive he is and how good he makes it feels. And Jongdae wants to have all these things for the rest of his life, he just didn’t know Baekhee wanted it too.

But she does, and now Jongdae wants to give it to her.

 

 

Baekhee comes home later than usual from a company with an ache in the soles of her feet from wearing high heels from too long and an itch somewhere on her back she can’t reach. Jongdae will scratch her back though, with his magic fingers that simply do wonders.

The lights are off in the apartment though, and Baekhee almost runs into the wall. “Jongdae?” She asks, rubbing her eyelids until her vision adjusts to the darkness. She frowns at the lack of response and slips off her shoes at the entranceway. She heads over the light switch, flicking it on.

Baekhee gasps when she sees Jongdae sitting on the kitchen counter. He’s wearing the suit she helped pick out for him a few years back but rarely wears because he thinks it’s too tight around his ass. There’s a bouquet of flowers in his hands and Baekhee thinks she’s about to cry. She doesn’t want to though, because that’s something only sappy people to do. Instead she says, “What Nicholas Sparks movie did you get this idea from?”

Jongdae hops off the counter, unaffected by her comment, and heads over to her. Baekhee stands there, dropping her purse onto the ground as Jongdae stops in front of her. She takes the flowers out his hands, running her fingers over the petals before she brings them to her face and takes in the scent. “They smell nice,” Baekhee says.

“I know you don’t really like flowers, but I thought they were only appropriate,” Jongdae says, unzipping Baekhee’s coat for her.

She hides her smile behind the bouquet and lets Jongdae take her hand and link it with his. “Please don’t make this cheesy.”

“That’s the only way I know how to do it though,” Jongdae replies, slowly getting down onto one knee, making these loud groaning noises. “Gosh, I’m so _old_ –“

“Just shut up please,” Baekhee whines back, making Jongdae grin. Even though she’s teasing him, Jongdae can see the fond look in her eye and he knows this is how she pictured it.

Out of his back pants pocket, Jongdae reaches for the ring that he’s had tucked away in his safe for months, and he’s glad he’s finally doing it. When Baekhee whimpers a little, Jongdae can’t help but grin even wider than the first time he met Baekhee and she introduced herself to him.

“Byun Baekhee,” Jongdae starts, and Baekhee is bouncing on her heels in anticipation.

“Yes…?”

Jongdae strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. “Did you know–?”

“I swear to God Jongdae, if you purposefully draw this out, I will never touch your dick again.”

“–that I fell in love with you a long time ago?” Baekhee goes quiet at that. Jongdae continues stroking her hand, and Jongdae can feel the way she trembles in his hold. “I didn’t think you would actually fall in love with me too. But you did, and somehow I became one of the luckiest guys in the world.” Jongdae looks up at Baekhee, and tears are welling up in her eyes, but she’s trying so hard to hold them back and Jongdae smiles up at her. “And now, I want to keep for myself, if that’s okay.” When Baekhee nods repeatedly, Jongdae laughs, kissing her hand before he slides the ring on her fourth finger.

“Although I’m pretty sure I know the answer now, will you marry me?”

Jongdae’s reply is in the form of Baekhee pulling him to his feet and kissing him. He wipes away the tears in her eyes as she insists that she wasn’t crying. “I know you weren’t,” Jongdae reassures her, pulling back and pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

Baekhee breathes in deep, calming herself down as she rubs at her eyes. “We’re going to have a lot of planning to do.”

“I know,” Jongdae says, bumping their foreheads together.

“But right now,” Baekhee looks into his eyes, “I kind of want you to fuck me.”

She squeals when Jongdae picks her up and she has to loop her arms around his shoulders to hold on. Her heart pounds when Jongdae takes control but takes care of her, and Baekhee can’t help but keep kissing him when he lays her down on the bed.

Jongdae takes his time fucking one, two, and three fingers into her, his mouth never leaving hers even as she arches up into him. He eats her out lovingly tonight, bringing her to her orgasm with his mouth alone and Baekhee whimpers at how good it is.

Jongdae even fucks her gently, keeping his eyes trained on Baekhee’s face and his thrusts slow and steady. It’s the most intimate sex they’ve ever had, and Baekhee doesn’t ask him for anything, because she doesn’t have to. Whatever she wants, Jongdae gives it to her before she can even ask. He knows her body, what she likes and what makes her satisfied. Jongdae even rolls them over halfway and lets Baekhee ride him on top. Lets her come the way she wants to and Baekhee is glad that Jongdae is hers.

She sucks him off until he comes, and she swallows it before she crawls forward and kisses him again. “I love you,” Baekhee whispers. Jongdae wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her nose. He whispers it back, and takes all the affection she has to share and keeps it for himself. He strokes her stomach, thinking about the possibility of having a family in the future, but Baekhee’s enough for him and that’s all he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
